El caso de las pinzas desaparecidas
by InfinityIsTooMuch
Summary: Sherlock y John enfrentan problemas, como cualquier pareja común pero claro, ningún problema es común teniendo a Sherlock como pareja. Sherlock dice cosas que no debió decir y John sólo espera que le pida perdón. Johnlock.
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle. La historia fue inspirada en una de las escenas del libro "el amor en los tiempos del cólera."

Es una historia corta y a mi parecer muy simple igual, espero la disfruten:)

Era un día común, no sobresalía en la rutina del detective ni del exmilitar, ambos habían despertado, ido a ducharse y John había ido a desayunar, Sherlock por el contrario, sólo leía el periódico en la mesa. Tiempo después los dos buscaban algo qué hacer a causa del aburrimiento, John había decidió ordenar un poco el apartamento mientras que, Sherlock tocaba su violín, John sólo lo escuchaba, le gustaba escucharlo. Sherlock al terminar de tocar y luego de renegar y refunfuñar sobre su inactividad decidió ir a elaborar un experimento pero poco tiempo después regresó a la sala, John lo miró entrar desde su sillón.

- John, odio que muevas mis cosas de lugar, ¿dónde dejaste mis pinzas? – preguntó un poco irritado el detective, John suspiro y tranquilo respondió.

- pinzas? – cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

- de combustión, John – contestó Sherlock como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, como acostumbraba. - ¿dónde están? –

- en la mesa – respondió el rubio mirando de nuevo al monitor del portátil.

- no están ahí. – aseguró el detective.

-¿ya buscaste bien? – preguntó John, Sherlock bufó, odiaba que lo tratasen como un niño, volvió a la cocina o mejor dicho, a su laboratorio personal.

-No. están. – Rugió desde la cocina, John se incorporó y fue a donde le hablaba el detective, encontrándose ahí, John miró a la mesa pero las pinzas de combustión no estaban ahí, confundido, miro a Sherlock mientras murmuraba un "no están" a lo que Sherlock respondió – es obvio. – con amargura.

- yo las deje ahí. – aseguró John sorprendido de que no fuera así, comenzó a buscar las pinzas, cuando lo hacía escuchó a Sherlock dar un largo suspiro.

- te he dicho que no muevas mis cosas de lugar. - John lo miró.

- lo siento, sólo quería poner un poco de orden por aquí. – contestó John algo irritado por el reclamo del detective consultor, Sherlock rodó los ojos provocando que John se molestara aún más.

- pues no lo hagas – dijo simplemente el castaño, John chasqueó sus labios y negó con la cabeza mirando el suelo, y sonrió.

- ¿alguna vez dices gracias? - preguntó John ahora con una expresión de seriedad, Sherlock lo miró confundido.

- ¿para qué lo diría? – preguntó.

- eres increíble. – bramó John y se abrió paso entre Sherlock y la puerta saliendo del lugar, Sherlock logró capturarlo por el antebrazo.

- ¿qué te molesta? – Sherlock le miró a los ojos, John desvió la mirada molesto, se zafó del agarre del moreno y explotó, le gritó a Sherlock todo aquello que le disgustaba del detective "siempre soy yo el que ordena este lugar", "ni siquiera eres capaz de ir a comprar leche", "sólo limpio tus malditos experimentos", "y cuando llego de una jornada de trabajo, cansado de trabajar, no puedo dormir porque estamos resolviendo un caso", "nunca me preguntas cómo me fue en el trabajo, apenas y notas mi ausencia" quejas, quejas, quejas, Sherlock ya se había hartado de oírlas, más porque la mayoría eran absurdas o al menos para él lo eran así que sin pensarlo, abrumado por los problemas que su compañero le planteaba pronunció una palabra que en ese momento no habría pensado que se arrepentiría de haberla dicho.

-vete… – dijo, y John asintió – si no te gusta, vete - terminó de pronunciar, John caminó pasando a su lado, dejándolo solo en el apartamento, dejó solo al gran Sherlock Holmes con sus pensamientos. Al irse, Sherlock sacó del bolso de su abrigo las pinzas de combustión, las causantes de toda la discusión, las apretó en sus manos y las colocó en la mesa.

* * *

Sherlock estaba acostado atento a cualquier sonido, esperaba a que John llegara, luego de horas, escuchó la puerta, se giro dándole la espalda a la puerta, fingiendo dormir, John entró a la habitación, Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreír, supuso que ya estaba arreglado cuando de pronto sintió como la almohada de John se alejaba, sin poder entender se giró, encontrándose John quién cargaba su almohada bajo su axila.

-¿a dónde vas? – preguntó Sherlock tratando de sonar más tranquilo de lo que estaba.

- a mi habitación. – respondió John serio.

- bien. – replicó Sherlock aparentando que no le importaba, se volvió a tumbar en el colchón y escuchó los pasos de John alejándose, por un momento se sintió raro, resentía la ausencia de John, llevaban meses durmiendo juntos, desde que empezaron su "extraña y complicada" relación incluso antes de ello, un día de frío intenso John había entrado a la habitación y sin preguntar se había tumbado junto a Sherlock, Sherlock pensaba en eso cuando se quedó dormido.

Mientras que John pensaba mirando el reloj, esperando que en cualquier momento Sherlock entrara por la puerta y le pidiera perdón, sólo quería oírlo decirlo, quería saber qué tan importante era su presencia para él, habían pasado dos horas ya y el detective no aparecía por la puerta, John decepcionado cerró los ojos, comenzó a pensar que tenía que conseguir un nuevo departamento que quizá mañana iría a ver algunos.

* * *

En la mañana Sherlock se levantó molesto, John no lo había llamado para el desayuno, él no desayunaba pero John siempre le llamaba y le insistía que comiera aunque sea una tostada pero hoy no fue así, al bajar John estaba sentado en el escritorio, con una taza de té a medio tomar, lo que indicaba que llevaba buen rato despierto, Sherlock echó un vistazo a su laptop veloz, John se había tomado en serio lo de irse, estaba buscando un lugar, sin embargo Sherlock no estaba dispuesto a disculparse, sí, las pinzas estaban donde John había dicho, y sí, él las había ocultado para no reconocerlo, pero… ¿debía disculparse por eso? En cambio, John siempre movía sus cosas de lugar, intentando ordenar además, por cómo se quejó era bastante notable que no disfrutaba más su estadía en el 221B de Baker Street, y ¿quién era Sherlock para impedirle que se vaya? Si él no quería estar más con él, ¿qué podía hacer? Era lo que admiraba de John, que era firme en su decisión, que no era tan _aburrido_ como los demás.

John sabía que Sherlock había mirado a su computador y lo había hecho a propósito, quería saber qué tan lejos llegaba el orgullo de Sherlock porque él también lo sabía, no era Sherlock pero había visto el bulto que hacían las pinzas en el bolsillo de Sherlock, el maldito había escondido las pinzas, primero que se vaya John antes que admitir que había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para no ver que las pinzas estaban en la mesa, pero John lo sabía y luchaba fuertemente contra sus impulsos para no soltar una carcajada y comportarse lo más serio posible para hacerle creer que en verdad estaba molesto, Sherlock lo miraba, John maldijo en su mente, quizá ya lo había descubierto, entonó la garganta.

- Sherlock.- dijo distrayendo lo suficiente a Sherlock como para que olvidara examinarlo a profundidad, Sherlock sólo asintió. – Lestrade llamó, te quiere en la Oxford Street lo antes posible. – informó, Sherlock frunció el ceño, había notado que John dijo "te quiere", pensaba en cómo el nosotros se transformó en sólo él. – oh, y le dije que ahora te llamara él… ya que yo… bueno… - interrumpió la frase con una sonrisa. John miró como Sherlock desaparecía por la puerta vestido con su abrigo y bufanda, al salir, no contuvo más la risa, Sherlock en verdad creía que se iba, y lo haría, si el maldito no se tragaba el orgullo sí se iría, aunque lo lamente toda la vida pero lo haría.

* * *

- ah, Sherlock! – exclamó Lestrade al mirar a Sherlock. - ¿Y John? – preguntó al ver que no bajó nadie más del taxi.

- creo que lo sabes… -contestó grosero Sherlock, Lestrade reprimió su sonrisa.

- ¿problemas en el paraíso, no? – Sherlock lo miró e ignoró su comentario, no quería hablar de eso, no quería hablar de cómo su "paraíso" se transformaría en un infierno como cuando tuvo que alejarse tres años de John.

- ¿cómo murió? – preguntó yendo directo al punto.

- al parecer la estrangularon, lo sorprendente es que nadie vio nada. – contestó el ID.

- no la mató aquí, la trajo hasta aquí. – hizo la observación Sherlock.

- bueno, la víctima es Nahomi Turner, 19 años, la chica tenía un número anotado en su mano, no es un número celular, ni alguna placa… - Sherlock se agachó a mirar más de cerca, examinando el número de seis dígitos…

* * *

- ¿qué haces? – Preguntó Sherlock al ver que John acumulaba maletas en la sala.

- me iré unos días con Harry, en lo que encuentro apartamento… - contestó John indiferente.

-Harry? – se preguntó Sherlock en un murmullo.

- ella vendrá mañana por la mañana – agregó John, miró a Sherlock quién mantenía la mirada baja, mordió su labio y caminó hasta su habitación, desde ahí veía como John cargaba sus pertenencias bajándolas de su habitación hasta la estancia, Sherlock molesto fue directo a la estancia, sentándose en el sofá, John guardaba su computadora cuando Sherlock le habló.

- el caso era ridículamente sencillo. – dijo, John lo miró.

- entiendo que… - Sherlock interrumpió a John.

- me hiciste falta.-

John cierra lentamente el cierre de la mochila de su portátil, mirándola nostálgico, Sherlock se incorporó del sofá y caminó hacía él, John esperaba que Sherlock se acercara lo suficientemente a él como para tomarlo de la mano y detenerlo, que clavase su mirada en la de él, arrancándole el alma, pero no ocurre, no dice nada, no hay un adiós, sólo hay distancia entre ambos, finalmente Sherlock deja escapar un suspiro y se va por la puerta, dejando a un John con el corazón rasgado.

John sigue sin poder creerlo, mañana se irá y lo único que Sherlock fue capaz de pronunciar fue un "me hiciste falta" no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, quizá lo que Sherlock quería decir era que le haría mucha falta pero ¿por qué no se lo dijo directamente? Oh, ése maldito… lo odiaba, qué manera de romperle el corazón, después de lo que han pasado juntos, todas esas aventuras y experiencias resumidas en un "me hiciste falta", era una ofensa, antes de irse, John echa un vistazo a afuera, visualizando la silueta de Sherlock siendo empapada por la lluvia en la esquina, al parecer fumando, John gruñe por dentro y sube la escalera, directo a tumbarse en su cama, maldice a Holmes una vez más y queda dormido.

John duerme cuando de pronto siente algo a lado suyo, frunce el ceño y abre los ojos, es Sherlock, quien duerme a su lado, abrazándolo, aferrándose a su cuerpo, John aun molesto y ofendido intenta zafarse de su agarre.

- ¡sherlock! – protesta.

-ya, déjame dormir aquí, las pinzas si estaban en la mesa. – responde y se aferra más al cuerpo de John, aferrándose la idea de dormir de nuevo junto a John, John suelta un suspiro y no reprime la sonrisa y delicadamente besa la coronilla del detective.


	2. Chapter 2

nota de autora: Esto no es un capítulo en sí, es más bien un "archivo adjunto" que va en la parte donde Sherlock recuerda la vez que John se durmió por primera vez con él, en fin, espero les guste:)

Era una fría tarde en Londres, oscurecía y a manera de que el sol se ocultaba el frío se sentía cada vez más, para fortuna de Sherlock y John, anteriormente Sherlock le había disparado al calentador en uno de sus ataques de aburrimiento, John disponía arreglarlo antes de que llegara el invierno sin embargo, eso no ocurrió, entre jornadas y casos le fue imposible recordar el calefactor. John estaba tumbado en su cama, literalmente envuelto en sus cobijas, John amaba el invierno, era su estación favorita, pero odiaba la sensación de frío en su cuerpo, porque no sólo era un frío acogedor que ahuyentas con un suéter y una gran taza de té, no, era un frío paralizante, de esos que buscan cualquier trozo de piel descubierta para enrollarse en ella y inyectarse en ella y con eso, invadir tu cuerpo de pies a cabeza, por aquello John se había puesto incluso tres suéteres y más de dos pares de calcetines y aún así sentía cómo el frío lo acariciaba provocándole escalofríos, maldijo, maldijo al frío, maldijo a Sherlock y se maldijo a él por no arreglar el maldito calefactor, miró a su taza de té que, se encontraba en su mesita de noche, luego de mucho pensar si quería que su mano fuera rodeada por el frío tomó la taza para encontrársela vacía, maldijo una vez más y armándose de valor, salió de su pequeño envoltorio de frazadas, resbaló sus pies y los dejó caer al gélido piso, le quemaba, luego de tragarse el dolor, dio un paso, luego otro, hasta bajar las escaleras con la taza en sus manos, miró a la estancia, buscando rastros de su compañero, él se encontraba en el sofá, seguramente pensando, John fue a la cocina y puso a calentar agua, permaneció al lado de la estufa vario tiempo después intentando capturar el calor que la llama que la estufa expulsaba, pero frunció el ceño preguntándose si su compañero no sentía el frío intenso del que el apartamento se había inundado.

- debe ser una clase de vampiro… - murmuró para sí John y siguió tratando de tomar calor de la estufa, el pato sonó y John apagó el fuego de la estufa, sirvió el agua en su taza, luego de meditarlo, sirvió agua en la taza de Sherlock, colocó la pequeña bolsa de té en su taza mientras que ésta se hacía, vertió una cucharada de café en la de Sherlock, y mezclo con dos cucharadas de azúcar, como a Sherlock le gustaba.

Al terminar, tomó ambas tazas y fue a donde Sherlock, el cual con los ojos cerrados pensaba, John delicado y tratando de no hacer mucho ruido dejó la taza de Sherlock en la mesa, Sherlock se veía más pálido de lo normal, su nariz relucía con un tono rojizo y sus labios contrastaban con el tono morado que adquirieron, John pensó en llamarlo y ordenarle que fuera a ponerse un suéter o incluso su abrigo, pero pensó que seguramente el detective le contestaría con un "no" y luego John se iría resignado a tumbarse en su cama, torció la boca y finalmente colocó su mano en el hombro de Sherlock como un gesto de cariño, Sherlock abrió los ojos y miró a John quien ya retiraba su mano de él, observó, John se había retirado, ya iba al pie de la escalera cuando Sherlock notó la taza de café y la tomó para beber de ella con una sonrisa.

John se recostó en su cama, la cual aún poseía el rastro de su calor que su cuerpo había dejado, bostezó y dio un sorbo a su té, disfrutando como el té calentaba el interior de él, el vapor de éste incluso calentó su nariz, a pequeños sorbos prosiguió tomando su bebida, al poco tiempo sus parpados se volvían más pesados y con cada parpadeo era cada vez más difícil volver a abrirlos, se rindió, no volvió a abrirlos.

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, temblaba, sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear y de su boca salía vaho, hacía un frío infernal, le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo –enfatizando los pies– se hizo un ovillo, tomando con sus manos sus pies, los sentía más que helados, increíblemente fríos, metió uno de sus dedos bajo su calcetín, sintiendo como una de sus extremidades estaba álgida, intentó mover sus dedos pero le dolía, le dolía como si se los estuviesen quebrando, jaló más las cobijas, intentando hundirse en ellas, miró hacia la ventana, estaba empañada y además pudo notar hielo en ella, se había congelado, maldijo.

"_bonito día para tener la calefacción descompuesta"_ pensó y se aferró más a su bulto de cobijas.

Ya no toleraba el frío, era una maldición, su mandíbula temblaba, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, soltó sus pies y pasó sus manos a entre las piernas pero ni así consiguió quitarse el frío en ellas, intentaba dormir y quizá así olvidarse el frío, pero no lo lograba, el mismo frío no le permitía dormir, bufó y se acostó boca abajo pero con las piernas debajo de él, literalmente formando una bola, se mantuvo así pero tampoco funcionó, el frío se colaba por algunos huecos en su caparazón de cobijas, desesperado pensó en las maneras de entrar en calor, una era ejercitándose, pero no se iba a levantar a ejercitarse porque aquél calor era temporal, no duraría mucho, pensó que quizá con una taza de té caliente o bien de café pero ya había bebido cuatro tazas en lo que iba del día, era suficiente luego pensó en el calor humano, en como un abrazo quita el frío, en las veces que cuando tenía frío de niño iba y se metía en la cama de sus padres, entre su madre y su padre, o incluso, hasta en la cama de Harry, luego de mucho pensarlo, se levantó, cargando sus cobijas con él, arrastrándolas se las llevó como un niño carga a su oso de felpa, caminó y caminó hasta bajar las escaleras, se detuvo enfrente del trozo de madera que le intimidaba, definitivamente se sentía como el niño de cinco años que había dejado atrás, la miraba y la puerta se hizo más grande, temeroso abrió la puerta con un empujón, entró y caminó, deteniéndose enfrente de la cama, sacó su mano del capullo de cobijas que llevaba consigo y jaló las cobijas de la cama, abriendo el camino para acostarse, tiró sus cobijas al suelo, se acostó para luego jalarlas y cubrirse a él y a su compañero, se tumbó en la almohada, sintió como Sherlock levantaba la cabeza para admirar lo que había sucedido, notó que el detective iba a hablar pero finalmente calló y se volvió a acostar, John jaló aire, y lentamente fue acercando su cuerpo al de Sherlock, quería sentir su calor, empaparse de él, se detuvo a pocos centímetros de chocar su espalda con la de Sherlock, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir la calidez que Sherlock emanaba, quería chocar su espalda con la de él pero no sabía qué reacción tendría Sherlock ante ello así que decidió detenerse ahí, Sherlock se remolineó y juntó su espalda con la de John, John pensó que quizá Sherlock lo había hecho para indicarle que estaba bien, pero también pudo ser no más que un accidente, lo meditaba cuando de pronto, Sherlock se giro, distanciando su cuerpo de él, John pensó por un segundo que se había molestado, se encogía cuando de pronto sintió como el brazo de Sherlock se deslizaba entre el suyo, rodeando su cuerpo con su brazo, abrazándolo, John se quedó inmóvil ante esto, Sherlock doblaba sus dedos, aferrándose a él, jalando su suéter, John tímido y más que nada nervioso, deslizó su mano hasta la de Sherlock, logrando tocarla, la tomó y retiró de su abdomen, Sherlock contrajo su brazo pero John no lo soltó, no quería que lo quitara, rodeó la mano se Sherlock con su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.


End file.
